


Headcanons for Reneste Eugene Growing Up

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: And didn't cause anyone pain, Basically Reneste is The Demon child Bella had but he's better, Charlie also stays in Beau's life, F/M, Headcanon, Just some confusion, Mostly because he grows slow as fuck, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Basically headcanons for Reneste Eugene Swan from my Breaking Dawn AU for Life and Death





	Headcanons for Reneste Eugene Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like R*n*sm** so here's the equivalent of them in my Twilight Saga of Life and Death from my headcanons that I made in Tumblr and posted here

  * He looks like Edyth
  * but has Charlie’s brown eyes since yeah they may have had green eyes but dark eyes are more dominant so he has chocolate brown eyes
  * He ages really slow. Like I said in the headcanons he barely looks 6 months old when he’s 3 years old 
  * His hair is ginger with brown highlights
  * Meaning each year he ages 2 months only
  * When they noticed that he still looked like a newborn after 3 months of his birth they get a little worried
  * Carine checked on him and noticed he was ok and found out that because of the vampire genes he was aging very slowly
  * The whole family and the Pack end up using Nessie for his nickname because….Reneste doesn’t seem like a good name for the kid
  * Only Julie and Beau nickname him Gene or little Ren
  * Which annoys both Edyth and Archie
  * The reason being that they don’t want him to become to attached to hugs or learns that hugs are the answer to everything
  * The whole family and The Pack take turns feeding him but Beau is the one they end up giving him to if he gets fussy
  * He mostly eats gerbert
  * Edyth and Beau are the ones to end up in diaper duty of course
  * Although, Royal and Ernest sometimes help with diaper duty most times
  * Archie doesn’t mind dressing him in the same onesies
  * He also designs his clothes so as to not make any companies wonder why they keep getting orders for baby clothes
  * but once he’s 3 years old (but looks 6 months old) and his siblings have been born some other family members help with diaper duty
  * Edyth can only see little flickers of his thoughts but they’re fuzzy and blurry
  * When he’s 4 ½ years old, but looks 8 or 9 months old his teeth start to grow in and Julie and Beau get him a Happy Meal from McDonald’s so that he can try his first solid food
  * They only homeschool him until he looks 16 years old which is when he stops aging because his mental learning is very slow as well
  * He’s tall and lanky like his dad
  * And very clumsy as well
  * Which he of course got from Beau and is very sad because he only has the vamp speed and smelling from his mom
  * He’s shy and clumsy but very brave
  * He instantly trips over small things when going in vamp speed he instantly trips and falls
  * He has a physical shield instead of his dad’s mental shield but can somehow block his mind from his mom’s powers
  * He likes warm things since he grew up hearing the stories of Beau growing up in Phoenix
  * Sam (Samantha) and Leah’s son, that they surprisingly had, imprints on him the first time he phases which is when he turns 17
  * The Cullens are actually fine with it since Reneste is already grown up and can decide what he wants
  * They end up dating
  * He hates his name and bitches about it with Beau when out of ear shot from his mom
  * He loves piggyback rides from his family. But mostly from his mom and dad
  * His favorite meals are the ones Beau makes from Phoenix
  * But other than those it’s fish and eggs
  * His favorite books are Shakespeare and other poets
  * His favorite dessert is cheesecake
  * He also likes to go fishing with Charlie (who had been turned because Beau begged him to be turned since he didn’t want to part with his father) for the fun of it
  * He also gets queasy around human blood
  * Surprisingly he doesn’t need blood but he will drink a few sips when he craves it a little (although it does make him gag after)




End file.
